What It Takes
by River Edge
Summary: When it comes to relaxation, Aang has more imagination than Toph gives him credit for. [Aang/Toph]


**Note** : I promised I would shamelessly write PWP between Toph and Aang, and I went for the most cliché thing imaginable!

* * *

This was Aang's fault.

Next time, _she_ will arrange bedtime arrangements, because clearly any mere instruction given to Aang just goes from one ear, and out of the other. Two rooms. Not one, but _two_ rooms were what the Chief of Police had commanded. If not that, then _one_ room, with _two beds_. Not _one king-sized, puffy-pillowed, silk sheets, and is that actually a feathered mattress?_ bed, but two, _ordinary_ , just _normal_ beds.

'I don't see what the problem is!' Aang announces, happily lying star-shaped across the sheets.

'Can you count?' She has actually started _twitching_ because her best friend's blatant stupidity is getting kind of _annoying_. 'Like, you know what _two_ means, right? When I say _two beds_ , or _two rooms_ , does that, I don't know, _mean_ anything to you? Or, I might as well have just spoken in a completely different language? How about gibberish? Would that work better? You are fluent in it, after all!'

She has to grin at that one.

Aang raises a brow.

'I heard you,' he says, 'But, it is much nicer. The sheets are softer and the room is bigger. They said it was a special offer too.'

'Oh. Well. Yipee.'

Aang pauses, studying her unamused expression. 'I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable,' he says, cautious.

What surprises her is that _she isn't uncomfortable in the slightest_. In fact, if she had to pick one person to share a bed with, it would be Aang. For one, he's genuinely a nice person. She would trust him not to try anything _silly_. More importantly, though, he's her best friend. They've known each other since they were twelve, and fought a war together at that.

Discomfort isn't the issue here.

'I just prefer my own space. That's all.'

Aang sits upright, smiles. 'I _promise_ to stay on my side of the bed.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

Of course, he doesn't break his promise, and Aang even ensures that Toph has more mattress space than he does. Toph isn't too familiar with a soft surface to sleep on. After all, she likes the hard earth, where she can at least feel the vibrations around her. Still, it's an easier sleep she supposes.

The sheets are ridiculous, though. They're way too soft, and the mattress is like _heaven_ ; just _begging_ her to lie back, and to slowly sink into its warm embrace. But Toph isn't one for luxury. In fact, this whole charade nearly sickens her, yet for Aang's benefit, she won't say anything.

Well, nothing _too_ outrageous anyway.

'You're paying for this, y'know.'

'Oh, don't worry, I figured that one out,' Aang chuckles. 'It's worth the price.'

'I think it's hilarious you're still charged for shit like this, when you're the Avatar. It's _slightly_ reassuring.'

'I'm always here for your ego, Toph.'

'Oh––wait, _what_?'

Aang is chuckling again, and that's literally all she can hear. His infuriating, joyful charm to be around her. Damn it. She pulls a face, and attempts to get comfortable. Which isn't exactly easy. She's not used to sleeping with another human being within such close proximity, and it's too comfortable.

The sound of covers shifting, Toph turning every which way trying to discover a positon best suited for her, makes it difficult for Aang to rest. He blinks, listening to her eventually deciding to just forget the sheets entirely, and kick them off her. Personally, Aang doesn't know what the fuss is about. There is _more_ than enough room between them and he won't mind if Toph decides to use it all.

Something tells him it's not _that_ which is causing her problems. Sighing deeply, he rolls over onto his side, and looks at her. Toph is conscious of his eyes on her, and manages to slap her hand onto his face, 'Quit it,' she snaps. 'I'm trying to sleep, and I could do that without you staring at me.'

'You need to relax,' he says calmly, taking her hand away from his face, but not letting it go. 'Lie back, Toph. Close your eyes and relax.'

'What, are you my therapist now?'

'Just do it, please.'

Knowing there isn't any point in arguing, Toph obeys. Once her head hits the pillow, she does as she's told, and closes her eyes. But the ability to relax is foreign to her. Especially since starting her job as Chief. Her mind is on alert every second. It has to be. She's taken on the heavy duty of protecting a large capital, and as much as she enjoys the responsibility, it does have its toll.

Aang hasn't turned away yet. He props himself on one arm, watching her face, aware of how _tense_ her shoulders are. To be fair, she _is_ an earthbender, and earthbenders are renowned to be a bit _rigid_ in posture. But all the time? Aang isn't having any of that. So, he shuffles closer, and murmurs, 'You need to stop thinking.'

'How the fuck do you propose I do _that_?'

'It isn't too hard.'

'Oh, forgive me as you're clearly _superior_ on this matter, but not all of us can just sit around and meditate our worries away.'

'That's not exactly––'

'For inner peace or whatever crazy bullshit you keep coming up with.'

'I'm really pleased you understand me.'

She shrugs. 'Can't blame me for trying.'

Admittedly, Aang has to give her that. He raises his brows, and nods. 'Hm.'

Exhaling slowly, Aang tries to identify her breathing rhythm. He watches her chest rise and fall, and while her pace is slightly quicker than normal, he can't help but feel a little soothed himself with the movement. He clears his throat, yanking his gaze away.

'You're tense.'

'Really? Tell me more.'

'You don't need to be. I wish you would hear me when I say that.'

'I can hear you. I'm not _deaf_ , remember?'

A silence drags out between them. The sort of silence neither are entirely sure how to handle, and so they just let it _drag_. She can still feel him _watching_ her and it's not the least bit unwanted. He watches her softly, almost adoringly, and she would be an idiot if she hasn't been aware of the fact Aang has specifically preferred _her_ company over anybody else's for a while now.

Not that she minds. At all, even. Only Aang could make her feel _this_ safe.

They haven't said a word for quite some time. Which has allowed her to realise the obvious. He is so close to her, and his presence is heavy yet light all the same. She nearly feels a drive to just _snuggle_ up to him, because from here, she can feel the warmth bouncing off his body, and Aang has always been such a wonderful cuddler, and, no no no _no_ ––

She opens her eyes partially. 'Aang?'

'Hm?'

Being Aang, he won't say anything the least bit forward, but she notes how his breaths are heavier, a bit parted. As if his mind has gone foggy, and he's trying his upmost best not to think too much into what he's feeling.

It suddenly hits her that she's _nervous_ , and _that's_ discomforting.

'D'you fancy showing me how to relax?'

'What?'

Okay. That didn't go down as well as she'd hoped, because Aang is still the most innocent fool she's ever known, but, _damn it_ , there's something about him which is just _so_ ––'For fuck's sake,' she barely finishes her sentence, because her mouth is already on his, and Aang responds much quicker than she anticipated, as his hands immediately pull at her collar, shoving her onto him.

Neither are quite certain where this is coming from. All they know is that they're kissing each other with so much enthusiasm, and their hands are all over the place, and where on _earth_ did he learn to use his tongue so well? And they're clearly in a rush because foreplay is neither here nor there. He groans, pressing himself harder against her when she not-quite-so-elegantly strips him from his undergarments.

Whoa.

This feels good. Really good. And really right.

Aang's fault.

This is _definitely_ Aang's fault that he is kissing her body with the dedication she would expect from a softie like him, and the fact he has deliberately scattered kisses across the worst of her wounds. The sort which would take anybody aback, but what Aang just _caresses_ , because he _knows_ her. His lips are delicate, like petals, vulnerable and easily _damaged_ , and his tongue is hot, like wild fire, crashing down on her skin, touching her breasts, her stomach, hips, thighs, and––

'Aang?' Because what he's doing is incredible, and she's not entirely sure if she likes the fact he's effortlessly driving her mad.

'Toph,' he says her name almost like a _plea_ , as if confessing something he's bottled in for _years_ , and the _noise_ shoots a ripple of excitement through her. Okay. There's really no point in Toph denying that she's turned on; she's _throbbing_ , and he's barely done anything, and how is this possible? How is this _fair_? He was supposed to have given them _two_ _separate rooms_!

When he starts to suck on her breast, Toph is _seconds_ from moaning, and in a desperate attempt to silence herself, she blurts out, 'This isn't relaxing!'

He laughs, and the vibrations are ticklish. Reaching for her mouth, he kisses her deeply, and it's only then does she realise she's on her back, his hand stroking down her leg, his length teasing her, and–– _what is the fucking hold up?_ 'Sorry,' he mumbles against her lips. 'I––I'm not really that experienced.'

For a moment, she's just _perplexed_ that he even found it necessary to say that.

'C'mere.'

As he sinks into her, she grips him, feels him trembling while he tries to adjust, and there is something slightly endearing about his anxiety. But he is so _careful_ with her. The best kind of careful, where she can feel every _inch_ of him, and _yes yes_ , this is really nice. Aang groans quietly, pressing his palms into the mattress.

Then he stops, breathes, looks at her, and it's remarkable how rapidly the situation has changed. So much so, they actually laugh a little, which only shudders pleasure between their tangled selves. He holds her by the hips, and begins to rock into her gently, allowing them time to meet each other, find their rhythm, and it's all so slow, and gradual and anticipated at first.

He's smiling, and when he leans down to kiss her, he makes a sound deep in his throat, his tongue in her mouth, working his length deeper inside her. She inhales sharply, the sensation causing a slight sting, but it evaporates imminently as she begins to adjust around him.

'Relaxing?' He gasps, smile turned crooked.

'Bit,' she manages.

Aang lowers himself, his chest brushing against her while he moves in and out, and she can feel him panting against her cheek, warm and urgent. He _does_ feel good. Aang may not be experienced, but they fit perfectly; he quickens his pace, working in broad strokes, catching her clit every so often, which eventually produces a few satisfying moans from her––something he wasn't expecting.

There is a heat building, and each little noise Aang makes with every pass just strokes the fire. She can't help but wish she could see his face. If his eyes are open or closed, what his expression is like; is he even aware of the noises he's producing? How beautiful he is, in every single way? She reaches up for him, and the back of his neck buds with sweat, and she wants to kiss him again, but he catches her off guard when he begins to help her halfway.

The pad of his thumb teases at her clit while he continues to slide in and out, and the immense amount of friction causes her heart to beat frantically, her pulse loud in her ears. Her hands drop, search for him, then she gives up, because her head has gone dizzy, and her body is _bursting_ , her whole body shaking. He tirelessly takes care of her, breaths hot and heavy, and she can _swear_ she can hear him chuckling every so often, 'You really _are_ wonderful.'

She barely hears him. Her fingers grip the sheets, tighten, _pull_ , and she arches her back, the steady, merciless pressure of his body pushing her over the edge. Toph comes with a strained moan, her eyes scrunched shut, toes curling, and offering Aang such an incredible view, he barely lasts long. She's shuddering from the impact of her release while he comes, spilling inside her, gasping.

They exhale. Heavily. Try to catch their breath while Aang eases them out of their orgasm, his motions becoming softer, gentler, slowing. He rests his head on her shoulder, calming down, and she strokes the back of his head, the heavy beat of his heart sounding between them.

Eventually, he raises himself, and smiles down at her with the kind of love anybody would _die_ for.

'Feeling relaxed now?'

She hums, amused. 'You're actually not that bad, Twinkletoes.'

Aang accepts the backhanded compliment proudly. 'Funnily enough, it wasn't me who failed to stay on their side of the bed. And here I thought you preferred your own space.'

Toph raises a brow at that, and he is not the _least_ bit apologetic.

But there's something tender in the little joke he shared; a hint, nearly.

An invitation.

'Well,' he says with a smile, 'You're more than welcome to stay on my side for as long as you like.'


End file.
